parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Super Thomas Galaxy (Nintendo Wii) - Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Version.
Here is Super Thomas Galaxy for the Nintendo Wii, the twenty fifth installment of Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Thomas's Dream Team for Super Nintendo version. Cast * Thomas as Mario * Edward as Luigi * Percy as Yoshi * Rosie as Birdo * Emily as Princess Peach * Mavis as Princess Daisy * Toby as Toad (Normal) * Splatter as Wario * Dodge as Waluigi * Diesel as Bowser * Skarloey as Baby Mario * Peter Sam as Baby Luigi * Rheneas as Baby Yoshi * Annie as Baby Peach * Clarabel as Baby Daisy * Alfie as Baby Donkey Kong * Smudger as Baby Bowser * Troublesome Trucks as Koopas and Goombas * Bertie as Shy Guy * Sir Topham Hatt as Toadsworth * Lady Hatt as Lady Toadsworth * Coaches as Toads * Flora as Toadette * Duke as Mushroom King * Whiff as Lakitu * Duncan as Bowser Jr. * Gordon as Donkey Kong * Oliver as Diddy Kong * Henrietta as Dixie Kong * Murdoch as Chunky Kong * Salty as Funky Kong * Billy as Lanky Kong * Toad as Kiddy Kong * Nelson as Swanky Kong * Isabella as Tiny Kong * Molly as Candy Kong * BoCo as Kong Fu * Patrick as Rambi * Harold as Squawks * Byron as Expresso * Oliver (Pack) as Rattly * Buster as Winky * Kelly as Enguarde * Ned as Squitter * Jack as Clapper * Alfie as Banana Bird * Lady as Princess Rosalina * Dennis as Luma * George as Kamek * Gremlin as Poochy * The Barber as Boshi * Trevor as Green Toad * Fergus as Blue Toad * Stepney as Yellow Toad * Terence as Orange Toad * Charlie as Purple Toad * Connor as Toadbert * Caitlin as Toadiko * The Diesel/D261 as King K. Rool * Max as Klump * Monty as Krusha * Bulstrode as Kaptain Skurvy * Lorry 1 as Polly Roger * Lorry 2 as Green Kroc * Lorry 3 as Kultass * Cranky the Crane as Cranky Kong * Old Slow Coach as Wrinkly Kong * Spencer as Bluster Kong * Sir Handel as Donkey Kong Jr. * Donald as Troff * Dougles as Scoff * Neville as K. Lumsy * Hector as Boom Boom * Norman as Boo * S.C. Ruffey as Mouser * Arry as Larry "Cheatsy" Koopa * Bert as Roy "Bully" Koopa * Bulgy as Ludwig "Kooky" Von Koopa * Bill as Lemmy "Hip" Koopa * Ben as Iggy "Hop" Koopa * Daisy as Wendy "Kootie Pie" O. Koopa * The Spiteful Breakvan as Morton "Big Mouth" Koopa Jr. * Diesel 10 as Smithy * Fearless Freddie as Professor E. Gadd * Stephen as Koopa Kid * Stanley as Stanley the Bugman * The Chinese Dragon as Petey Piranha * Elizabeth as Kammy Koopa * Sidney as Bob-omb Buddy * Paxton as R.O.B * Harvey as Geno * Henry as Mallow * James as Oogtar * Duck as Detective Herlock Solmes * Hank as Prince Hugo the Huge (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Scenes *Super Thomas Galaxy (Nintendo Wii) - Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style - Part 1. *Super Thomas Galaxy (Nintendo Wii) - Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style - Part 2. *Super Thomas Galaxy (Nintendo Wii) - Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style - Part 3. *Super Thomas Galaxy (Nintendo Wii) - Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style - Part 4. *Super Thomas Galaxy (Nintendo Wii) - Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style - Part 5. *Super Thomas Galaxy (Nintendo Wii) - Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style - Part 6. *Super Thomas Galaxy (Nintendo Wii) - Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style - Part 7. *Super Thomas Galaxy (Nintendo Wii) - Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style - Part 8. *Super Thomas Galaxy (Nintendo Wii) - Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style - Part 9. *Super Thomas Galaxy (Nintendo Wii) - Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style - Part 10. *Super Thomas Galaxy (Nintendo Wii) - Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style - Part 11. *Super Thomas Galaxy (Nintendo Wii) - Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style - Part 12. *Super Thomas Galaxy (Nintendo Wii) - Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style - Part 13. *Super Thomas Galaxy (Nintendo Wii) - Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style - Part 14. *Super Thomas Galaxy (Nintendo Wii) - Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style - Part 15. *Super Thomas Galaxy (Nintendo Wii) - Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style - Part 16. *Super Thomas Galaxy (Nintendo Wii) - Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style - Part 17. *Super Thomas Galaxy (Nintendo Wii) - Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style - Part 18. *Super Thomas Galaxy (Nintendo Wii) - Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style - Part 19. *Super Thomas Galaxy (Nintendo Wii) - Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style - Part 20. *Super Thomas Galaxy (Nintendo Wii) - Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style - Part 21. *Super Thomas Galaxy (Nintendo Wii) - Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style - Part 22. *Super Thomas Galaxy (Nintendo Wii) - Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style - Part 23. *Super Thomas Galaxy (Nintendo Wii) - Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style - Part 24. *Super Thomas Galaxy (Nintendo Wii) - Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style - Part 25. *Super Thomas Galaxy (Nintendo Wii) - Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style - Part 26. Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65